Demon Inside
by mitoo
Summary: kumpulan Oneshot buat Gray (Gray X Multiple Girls), Chapter 2 : The Demon and The Fallen Angel( Gray x Angel), Apa jadinya jika seorang Malaikat bertemu Iblis yang menyegel kegelapan dalam dirinya ?, ditengah perjalananya Gray bertemu Angel yang ingin membantu Gray menemukan 'obat' untuk demonification nya, bisakah Angel menemukan obat itu ? ataukah Gray sudah menyerah ? RnR.
1. Chapter 1

**DEMON INSIDE**

 **.**

 **(GrayZa)**

-19:00-

Malam ini salju turun di Magnolia, kebanyakan orang malas untuk keluar rumah dan memilih bersantai di depan perapian bersama keluarga mereka... tapi tidak untuk penyihir Fairy Tail. cuaca Ekstrim tidak menyurutkan niat para penyihir Fairy Tail untuk menghambiskan malam dengan berkumpul bersama di Guild, ya.. setelah satu tahun lebih Fairy Tail dibubarkan tanpa alasan yang jelas oleh Master Makarov.. mereka tidak pernah saling bertemu apalagi bersenang-senang seperti ini, setahun mereka habiskan dengan bekerja demi menghidupi diri mereka dan keluarganya masing-masing, tapi kemarin.. mereka akhirnya dapat _menghidupkan_ kembali Guild mereka. Perlu kerja keras memang apalagi Guild mereka sudah hancur.. kemarin mereka habiskan hari untuk membangun ulang Guild.. dan akhirnya, malam ini mereka bisa mendapatkan rumah mereka kembali berdiri kokoh di pusat kota Magnolia.

.

 _ **Fairy Tail, Guild Hall**_

Ditengah keramaian, seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut merah menyala.. Erza Scarlet sedang mengamati keadaan seluruh Guild.. memastikan tidak ada yang aneh-aneh, dan tentu saja memastikan Natsu dan Gajeel tidak menghancurkan properti-properti yang baru mereka beli siang ini. ya, sekarang Erza bertanggung jawab akan semuanya.. mengapa? Itu karena siang ini Erza resmi diangkat menjadi Master ke enam Fairy Tail, menggantikan Master Makarov yang belum diketahui keberadaanya hingga sekarang. ditengah kesibukannya itu Erza tidak menyadari seseorang menghampirinya.

"A-ano.. E-Erza san-eh Master Erza.." Erza segera menghentikan kegiatanya untuk menanggapi orang disebelahnya itu.

"Oh Juvia, tidak usah Formal begitu panggil saja seperti biasa, aku belum pantas dipanggil Master, jadi ada yang bisa kubantu ?" jawab Erza ramah, Juvia yang semula gugup menjadi rileks. _'syukurlah dia tidak berubah..'_ batin penyihir air itu.

"Erza-san, apa kau melihat Gray-sama ? Juvia tak bisa menemukannya dimanapun" kata Juvia

"Gray ? bukanya dia ada bersama Natsu dan lainya.. terakhir kulihat sore tadi mereka masih saling pamer kekuatan baru mereka" kata Erza, Juvia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Erza segera mengalihkan pandangan menuju Natsu dan para Laki-laki idiot yang sedang beradu Panco disudut Guild, Erza sadar jika Gray tidak bersama mereka.. Erza segera mengamati seluruh sudut Guild.. tetap tidak ada tanda-tanda _rekan kepercayaanya_ itu dimanapun.

"Gray-sama tidak bersama mereka, kata Natsu-san, Gray-sama keluar Guild dua jam yang lalu tanpa memberitahu kemana dia pergi" jelas Juvia dengan ekspresi Khawatir, Erza sempat mengira Gray menyelinap pulang tapi dia teringat jika apartemen Gray masih dalam renovasi. _'ahh dia tidak mungkin pulang kan ? lalu kemana dia pergi ya..'_

"Erza-san ?" Erza segera tersadar dari lamunanya

"Eh-Maaf.. aku tidak tahu dimana dia, mau kubantu mencarinya ?" sebenarnya jauh dalam hatinya Erza juga merasa khawatir soal sang Ice Devil Slayer itu..

"Tidak usah.. Erza-san, mungkin Gray-sama sedang jalan-jalan dia kan suka udara dingin. Juvia akan menunggunya saja di Guild, lagipula Juvia juga kangen sama Levy, Lisanna dan teman-teman yang lain . pokoknya terimakasih Erza-san" kata Juvia sebelum berjalan menghampiri gerombolan Penyihir Wanita yang sedang asik ngobrol dan tertawa, sepertinya sedang berbagi cerita mereka selama setahun ini.

Namun, Erza yang sudah lama mengenal Gray merasa ada yang tidak beres, Gray tidak pernah pergi tanpa pamitan seperti itu.. apalagi hari ini, hari pertama Guild mereka resmi didirkan kembali. Erza memutuskan untuk mencarinya di sekitar area Guild.

.

-20:00-

 _ **Kardia Cathedarl**_

Jarang sekali ada yang pergi ke Gereja malam-malam begini, ditambah lagi cuacanya juga membuat kebanyakan orang malas untuk pergi ke Gereja hanya untuk berdoa.. tapi tidak malam ini.

Seorang pria tengah duduk sendirian di dalam gereja, tanganya kirinya memegang kalung salib di lehernya, matanya tertutup rapat.. mulutnya diam tapi hatinya mengucapkan doa-doa.. Doa untuk kedua orang tuanya tentu saja. Setelah seharian penuh bekerja keras, tentu saja dia membutuhkan waktu untuk sendirian.. dan ini saat yang tepat.

' _Ayah.. Ibu.. akhirnya, setelah cukup lama terpisah, akhirnya Keluarga baruku bersatu kembali, walaupun beberapa orang masih belum kembali.. tapi aku cukup senang, aku ingin menghabiskan waktuku bersama mereka.. tapi'_

Ditengah kesendirianya, Gray mendengar suara pintu Gereja terbuka pelan.. Gray tidak perlu membuka matanya dan melihat siapa yang datang, berkat sihir Devil Slayernya sekarang dia menjadi lebih peka mengenali orang lewat aura sihir orang tersebut, Gray tersenyum mengenali orang itu.

"Tak kusangka bisa menemukanmu disini, biasanya tidak ada orang berkunjung kesini malam-malam begini" kata Orang itu seraya berjalan menghampiri Gray.

"Erza... sedang apa kau disini" kata Gray yang akhirnya membuka matanya,dilihatnya Erza sudah mengambil tempat duduk disebelahnya.

"Kau juga, apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam sendirian disini ?" Gray mengelengkan kepalanya, Erza sama sekali tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan darinya.

"Lucu sekali.. aku yang bertanya disini, jangan membalikan pertanyaan seperti itu _Master_ " kata Gray dengan menekankan kata Master membuat Erza cemberut.

"Hmph.. jangan panggil aku Master atau aku akan memukulmu menembus atap, Gray " jawab Erza yang sudah muak dipanggil master berkali-kali seharian ini, bukanya tidak terima.. Erza hanya ingin teman-temanya tetap menganggapnya rekan-teman bukan atasan.. dan lagi Erza hanya setuju menjadi Master pengganti, yang artinya Erza akan menyerahkan jabantanya begitu Master Makarov kembali.

"..Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku" kata Gray memecahkan keheningan.

"sebenarnya.. aku sedang mencarimu, dan sulit dipercaya kau ada disini" jawab Erza terus terang.

"Hmm mencariku ? apa ada misi khusus buatku Mas-" Gray sudah akan keceplosan, untung saja melihat lirikan tajam Erza membuatnya berhenti bicara.

"Berhenti bercanda, sekarang katakan kenapa kau disini.. teman-teman yang lain sedang berkumpul" kata Erza, Gray tidak langsung menjawab.. beberapa menit mereka habiskan dengan diam, Erza yang sudah tidak tahan memutuskan untuk menarik pertanyaanya, tapi...

"Aku sedang mendoakan kedua orang tuaku" jawab Gray, Erza sedikit terkejut namun kemudian dia tersenyum.

"Kedua orang tuamu pasti bangga memiliki anak baik sepertimu.."kata Erza

"Wah wah.. jadi ada yang sedang memujiku ya.." goda Gray

"Hmph kau menyebalkan.. aku menarik kembali kata-kataku " kata Erza kembali cemberut dengan pipi yang sedikit memerah.

"hahaha setidaknya ayahku cukup mempercaiku untuk meneruskan misinya"

"Soal menghancurkan END ?" kata Erza, dari saat Gray menceritakan tentang misinya waktu itu, Erza jadi penasaran sekali dengan END.

"Ya.. Iblis terkuat END.. akan kulenyapkan dari dunia ini !" Erza merasa Gray telah terobsesi dengan END

"apa kau tahu dimana dia berada ?"

"..satu-satunya petunjuk tentang END, adalah Zeref.. begitu kita berhasil melumpuhkan Zeref.. maka END.. END akan berada dalam cengkramanku !" nada bicara Gray berubah.. Erza terkejut melihatnya, mata Gray memancarkan warna kemerah-merahan.. sihirnya juga perlahan-lahan meningkat pesat. ' _Gray...apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu'_

"Gray !" bentak Erza keras, menyadarkan Gray kembali ke kedaan Normalnya. Erza jadi cemas melihat rekanya itu.

"O-oh maaf, aku jadi terlalu bersemangat jika membicarakan soal END" kata Gray menncoba bersikap normal, tapi Erza tau ada yang aneh dari sikapnya.

"Bagaimana dengan tubuhmu.. semua baik-baik saja ?" Erza bertanya, tentu saja menanyakan Noda hitam yang seringkali menyebar di tubuhnya itu.

"Tenang saja.. akhirnya aku bisa mengendalikanya, ini semua berkat ramuan dan terapi dari nenek Porlyusica" Gray lantas memunculkan _Devil mark_ di lenganya lalu menghilangkanya kembali mencoba membuat Erza percaya.

 _Hening..._

Tidak ada yang membuka pembicaraan, Erza sedang sibuk mengamati Gray.. memastikan jika tidak ada yang salah dalam dirinya. Gray yang dari tadi menyadari sedang diperhatikan merasa risih.

"Er.. apa ada sesuatu di wajahku ?" kata Gray, Erza yang ternyata tertangkap basah langsung salah tingkah, mukanya memerah..

"M-maaf aku tidak bermaksud.. aku hanya memastikan tidak ada yang salah denganmu.." kata Erza mencoba menutupi wajahnya yang kini kembali merona merah

"..." Gray hanya diam

"..dan sepertinya memang ada yang salah denganmu" Gray menghela nafas, Erza selalu saja bisa mengerti keadaanya jauh melebihi dirinya sendiri..

"Sudah kuduga, aku tidak pernah bisa menyembunyikan sesuatu darimu Erza" kata Gray, Erza hanya tersenyum dan membalas

"tentu saja kita kan sudah bersama sejak kecil.. "mereka menjadi teringat masa-masa kecil mereka di Guild, saat Gray menantangnya dan _selalu_ kalah.. saat misi pertama mereka Berdua yang dipenuhi pertengkaran.. saat Gray menemui Erza yang sedang menangis di pinggir sungai..

"Jadi Nostalgia nih.. masa-masa yang menyenagkan, iya kan Erza ?" Erza tersenyum lebar mendengarnya.. _'Jadi Gray tidak melupakan masa-masa itu...'_

"Kita bisa bernostalgia nanti.. sekarang kau bisa ceritakan apa yang salah denganmu" kata Erza, Gray yang sudah tidak bisa mengalihkan pembicaraan akhirnya menyerah dan menceritakan semuanya.

"...ini soal tubuhku, saat Fairy Tail dibubarkan.. saat sebelum Misi penyusupan kita.. aku habiskan beberapa bulan mencari Iblis di segala tempat-"

"Bukankah kau tinggal bersama Juvia" celetuk Erza

".. ayolah Erza aku serius..."

"Aku juga"

"Tch baik-baik, Juvia selalu mengikutiku jadi aku membodohinya dengan berpura-pura tinggal bersama, agar dia menjaga rumah dan aku bisa bebas berkeliling.. aku juga hanya pulang seminggu sekali" kata Gray, entah mengapa Erza jadi sedikit lega mendengarknya _'T-tunggu apa yang baru saja ku pikirkan !?'_

"Hmm cukup masuk akal, lanjutkan ceritamu.."

"dasar.. oke, sampai dimana tadi ?"

"Kau berpetualang sendirian membasmi Iblis layaknya Van Helsing"

"... Sudah ratusan Iblis dari yang lemah sampai yang teramat kuat aku kalahkan.. aku menyerap Jiwa mereka, dan itu membuat Sihirku bertambah kuat seiring waktu.. tapi"

"tapi ?"

"terlalu banyak menyerap Jiwa mereka membuatku menjadi haus.. haus akan jiwa Iblis.. melihat Iblis atau _Sihir_ dan kutukan yang berhubungan dengan Iblis akan membuatku _Berserk_ , aku beritahu kau satu rahasiaku, sekarang ini aku berusaha menjauhi Mira.. karena jika sekali saja aku melihatnya Satan Soul nya, kemungkinan aku akan langsung hilang kendali dan mencoba membunuhnya tanpa pikir panjang" Erza seolah tak percaya mendengarnya.. Teman baiknya.. telah berubah menjadi Pembantai Iblis yang tak terkendali..

"sekarang aku mengerti mengapa kau menolak membantu Mira tadi siang, dia sangat sedih tau.. setidaknya kau tak perlu sekasar itu" Erza mengingat kejadian saat Mira memegang tangan Gray untuk menghentikanya pergi, tapi Gray mendorongnya cukup keras..

"aku tidak punya pilihan dan Tolong jangan katakan padanya soal ini.. ini akan membuatnya lebih sedih, dan masih ada lagi..."kata Gray meneruskan ceritanya

'ada Lagi ?"

"..Ini saat Misi penyusupan di Avatar, saat Aku harus berpura-pura melawan Natsu dan Lucy.. Entah mengapa saat bertarung melawan Natsu.. membangkitkan Jiwa Iblis dalam diriku, untung saja saat itu Lucy menaparku dan berhasil membuatku sadar.. jika tidak aku pasti akan _All Out Attack_ dengan Natsu" lagi-lagi Erza dibuat terkejut dengan pengakuan-pengakuan Gray

"K-kau pasti bercanda ?"

"Aku tahu ini kedenganranya Gila, tapi itulah yang sebenarnya"

"...Syukurlah itu tidak terjadi... jika kalian berdua bertarung dengan serius, salah satu diantara kalian akan mati" dalam hati Erza bersyukur Natsu mengajak Lucy waktu itu, jika tidak entah apa yang akan terjadi...

"..dan itu bukan aku" canda Gray

"yakin sekali kau, Natsu juga bertambah kuat kau tahu.." kata Erza, Gray menyeringai mendengarnya.

"ya ya aku tahu.. tapi perlu kau tahu, dia masih satu level dibawahku.. jika tidak memiliki Mode atau Jurus rahasia lagi" Erza menggelengkan kepalanya meladeni kesombongan rekannya itu.

"..jadi apa ada yang bisa kubantu untuk menolongmu ?" kata Erza mendadak serius, suasana kembali sunyi. Gray menghela nafas dalam-dalam sebelum akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan Erza.

"..dengar Erza, dengan kondisi seperti ini.. akan lebih baik jika aku menjauhkan diri dari kalian-setidaknya sampai aku bisa mengontrol kekuatanku secara sempurna, aku ingin kau menutupi kepergianku.. kau bisa berpura-pura memberikanku misi S-Class jangka panjang seperti Gildarts atau semacamnya..." kata Gray

 _JDER !_ bagaikan disambar petir, mendengar rencana Gray membuat Erza terguncang, sebenarnya langkah yang diambil Gray tidak sepenuhnya salah.. dia hanya ingin teman-temanya aman saja.. tapi tetap saja..

"G-Gray.. K-kau.." tenggorokan Erza terasa tersumbat sesuatu, sulit sekali rasanya untuk berbicara dengan jelas ditambah lagi bibirnya terus saja bergetar. _Sahabat_ terbaiknya akan pergi ? Erza tidak mau membohongi diri sendiri.. dia benar-benar tidak rela jika Gray harus meninggalkanya untuk waktu yang lama.. atau malah tidak akan pernah kembali.

Hatinya perih terasa tertusuk serpihan kaca, _bukankah mereka selalu bersama semenjak kecil ?_ bahkan saat Fairy Tail dibubarkanpun mereka masih tetap bekerja bersama.. lantas kenapa.. kenapa disaat semua keluarga besar Fairy Tail berkumpul kembali, dia ingin pergi meninggalkan semuanya.

"ini demi yang terbaik.. Erza" kata Gray dengan senyum sedih diwajahnya, semakin membuat Erza tidak kuasa, Erza mencoba mencari alasan agar Gray mengurungkan niatnya.

"Dan kau akan meninggalkan... Juvia ? bagaimana kau bisa" kata Erza, entah mengapa menyebut nama Juvia seakan menimbulkan perasaan tidak enak dalam hati Erza, _kecemburuankah ?_

"Juvia ? aku tahu dia memiliki perasaan lebih padaku.. dia sangat perhatian, baik dan juga.. cantik, tapi hatiku sudah berlabuh pada seseorang, aku lebih mengiginkan Juvia menjadi sahabat atau Saudara angkat saja.. dan tenang saja, aku pastikan untuk memberitahu tentang perasaanku padanya sebelum aku pergi " kata Gray sambil menunduk tanpa menatap mata sang Titania.

"Hmm Syukurlah.." gumam Erza tiba-tiba

"Hah ?" Gray bingung mendengar perkataan Erza, Erza yang baru sadar akan apa yang dia katakan segera menutup kedua mulutnya _'S-sial..!"_

"Uh-oh.. M-maksudku ! Er.. syukurlah kau m-mau bicara dengan J-juvia.. sebelum kau p-pergi.." kata Erza sedikit panik, dalam hati Erza mengutuki mulutnya yang sembarangan _nyeplos_ memberikan dia kesulitan seperti ini.

"Oh.." entah mengapa Gray juga sedikit kecewa mendengar penjelasan Erza, mungkin dia berharap lebih ?

 _Sunyi.._

Lagi-lagi tidak seorangpun dari mereka memulai pembicaraan, mereka hanya diam untuk beberapa saat.

"Aku tahu aku tidak bisa menghetikanmu.. tapi setidaknya coba kau pikirkan lagi, begitu mereka menyadari jika kau meninggalkan Guild dengan alasan seperti itu, bisa kau bayangkan bagaimana sedihnya semua orang.. Mira akan terus dihantu rasa bersalah karena berpikir dialah penyebab kepergianmu.. Lucy akan sedih satu-satunya teman yang menghargai novelnya akan pergi, Cana akan kehilangan teman baiknya, Wendy akan kehilangan _Big Brother nya,_ Natsu.. akan kehilangan rival abadinya, belum lagi Lyon, dan aku..."

"kau... ?"

"aku akan kehilangan orang terpenting dalam hidupku.. bagaimana kita tidak sedih !"

"Erza.. ini demi-"

"yang terbaik ? apa kau pikir membuat semua orang sedih adalah hal terbaik yang bisa kau lakukan ? apa membuat orang yang _menyukaimu_ menunggumu selamanya adalah hal terbaik ?"

"..." Gray diam tidak menjawab pertanyaan dari Erza.

"kami adalah _keluargamu_ Gray.. kau tidak bisa melepaskan dirimu dari kami begitu saja, jika kau memiliki masalah seharusnya kau terus terang pada kami.. bagaimanapun caranya kami akan berusaha membantumu, kami akan usahakan semaksimal mungkin untuk membantumu mrngontrol kekuatanmu... jadi pikirkanlah kembali rencanamu itu.."

"..."

"..."

"aku.."

"..?"

"aku... perlu waktu untuk memikirkanya.. jika aku sudah mendapatkan keputusan akhir aku akan memberitahumu secepat mungkin" begitu gembiranya hati Erza mendengarnya, walaupun tidak menyetujui secara langsung permintaan Erza tapi setidaknya dapat mempengaruhi Gray untuk mempertimbangkan keputusanya untuk pergi.

Entah reflek atau disengaja, tangan Erza bergerak menggapai sang Devil Slayer diikuti dengan tubuhnya, Gray yang tidak menyangka akan dipeluk oleh Erza sangat.. sangat terkejut.

 _Hangat..._

Semenjak Gray menerima takdirnya sebagai Devil Slayer untuk membunuh END, tak pernah rasanya Gray merasakan kehangatan seperti ini.. sejak saat itu hanya dingin yang bisa dia rasakan.. tapi saat ini, kehangatan yang sempat menghilang darinya kembali.. rasanya hatinya juga ikut meleleh.

"Terimakasih.."

"E-Erza.."

"Aku sangat berharap kau bisa tinggal.. tapi jika kau memang ingin meninggalkan Guild, berjanjilah kalau kita bisa sering bertemu..A-aku.. tidak bisa bayangkan hidup t-tanpamu.. " kata Erza, Erza sudah tidak ingin menutup-nutupi lagi jika dirinya memang peduli dan _membutuhkan_ Gray, Gray dilain sisi masih sedikit ragu.. tapi akhirnya mengiyakan permintaan Erza

"Akan kuusahakan... Erza"

Erza yang semula membenamkan wajahnya di pundak Gray kini memberi sedikit jarak agar wajah mereka bisa saling menatap..

 _So Close..._ muka mereka hanya berjarak beberapa senti satu sama lain.. Erza bahkan bisa merasakan hembusan udara dingin-nafas Gray.. ditatapnya mata pemuda itu,pupilnya memang berubah semenjak mendapat kekuatan itu ... tajam namun indah, penuh dengan ketulusan dan kasih sayang, benar-benar jauh dari kata _demonic_

"hei Gray.. sejak kapan kau menjadi sekeren ini" kata Erza, kali ini dengan kehendaknya sendiri. Gray di lain sisi sudah tidak begitu terkejut lagi. Gray hanya menyeringai membuat wajahnya semakin keren

"Hmm mungkin kau baru menyadarinya.. tapi aku sudah keren sejak lahir" Erza hanya tersenyum.. dalam hati tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar candaan Gray. Atau mungkin dia benar ? semenjak mereka kecil Erza tidak pernah benar-benar memperhatikan wajah Gray sampai sedekat ini..

"tanpa kebiasaan telanjangmu.. mungkin aku bisa menyadrinya lebih awal"

"Tch jangan bicarakan kebiasanku.."

".."

".."

Entah apa yang ada di pikiran mereka sekarang, tapi muka mereka terus mendekat satu sama lain bagaikan tertarik gaya magnet.. melihat apa yang akan terjadi pipi Erza segera memerah hampir menyamai warna rambutnya. Tapi dia tidak berhenti.. dia terus mendekatkan wajahnya.

Gray merasakan jangtungnya berdegup kencang.. bukan karena sihirnya lepas kontrol..tapi karena membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi, walaupun sempat ada sedikit keinginan untuk berhenti.. tapi perasaan lain dalam diri Gray terus mendorongnya..

' _setelah ini.. apa kita masih bisa bersikap seperti biasa ? ah, aku tidak peduli yang jelas aku mengiginkan ini'_ batin Erza

' _Apakah setelah ini.. aku sanggup meninggalkan Erza ? lupakan.. aku tidak bisa mengecewakanya, dan ini yang diinginkanya kan ?'_ kata Gray dalam hati

Perlahan-lahan jarak diantara mereka mulai menipis.. hanya tinggal satu Inci jarak bibir mereka.. mereka berhenti, mereka saling bertatap mata, mencari keraguan atau apapun itu karena mereka ingin memastikan bahwa inilah yang mereka berdua inginkan..

Setelah yakin bahwa mereka berdua setuju dengan ini, akhirnya dengan sekali dorongan bibir mereka bertemu.. ciuman biasa dan hanya sebentar, begitu polos namun terasa manis.. setelah merasakan bibir satu sama lain akhirnya ciuman kedua pun dimulai.. kali ini mereka lebih berani membuka mulut mereka.. mereka benar-benar terlarut dalam ciuman itu.. mereka baru melepaskan ciuman mereka saat meyadari udara di paru-paru mereka sudah kosong, walaupun kenyataanya hanya beberapa menit tapi bagi mereka rasanya bagaikan berjam-jam.. dahi mereka bersatu hidung mereka bersentuhan, dengan nafas mereka terengah-engah

"itu bukan jenis ciuman yang diberikan kakak kepada adiknya..." kata Gray, ya.. sejak dulu Erza seolah-olah bersikap seperti Big sister kepada Gray dan Natsu, tidak pernah terbayangkan mereka akan melakukan hal seperti ini..

"Aku sudah bosan menjadi _kakakmu ,_ aku ingin lebih.." kata Erza, bertahun-tahun sudah Erza meyakinkan dirinya untuk menjadi seorang kakak bagi Natsu dan Gray.. bukan hanya karena dia lebih tau _satu tahun_ dari mereka, tapi fakta bahwa Erza memiliki sifat dewasa dibandingkan dengan kedua sahabatnya itu yang terkadang masih bersikap bodoh dan kekanak-kanakan.

Tapi semakin lama bersama dengan Gray.. perasaan baru pun tumbuh, tapi Erza tidak memperdulikanya dan tetap bersikap layaknya seorang Saudara di depan Gray.. hingga lama kelamaan perasaan yang terpendam itu terus tumbuh dan berhasil mempengaruhi pandangan Erza terhadap sang Ice Mage itu.. dan hari ini adalah puncaknya.

"heh , kurasa aku mengerti apa yang kau maksud..." kata Gray dengan seringai di wajahnya.

"kalau begitu aku tidak perlu mengatakannya kan ?"

"Erza.."

Yap, mereka memulai ronde tiga mereka, kali ini.. kita bisa sebut mereka sedang beradu lidah... sungguh gairah muda mereka benar-benar meluap-luap, tanpa mereka sadari mereka sudah berbaring di lantai dengan Erza menindih tubuh Gray, Ciuman Erza pun sudah menjadi ganas dan liar, merambat menyusuri leher Gray, sementara Gray.. tanganya sudah ikut _bermain_..

Tangan Erza sudah berada di dada Gray bersiap melepas kancingan kemeja Gray.. tapi tangan Gray menghentikanya. Erza menatap Gray dengan bingung.

"Erza.. kita sedang di Gereja..." rupanya Gray lebih hebat dalam mengontrol Hormonya, Erza yang menyadari tempat mereka segera bergegas berdiri, wajahnya sudah semerah tomat.. _'bagaimana bisa aku yang hilang kendali ? biasanya pria kan ?'_ kata Erza dalam hati.

"Geez.. seandainya kau bisa mengendalikan kekuatanmu seperti kau mengendalikan hormonmu.." kata Erza sembari mengulurkan tangan untuk Gray

"Hah.. Sebagai seorang Master kau seharusunya tidak _terbawa_ semudah itu.." kata Gray sambil menyambut uluran tangan Erza.

"Um.. kita harus kembali Guild.. teman-teman pasti mencari kita" kata Erza mencoba tidak membahas soal apa yang barusaja mereka lakukan _'tadi itu memalukan !'_

"Hm ? aku pikir kita bisa _menghabiskan waktu_ berdua saja.." kata Gray sedikit mengoda Erza

"kau yang bilang ini di gereja kan ? dan.." Erza kembali blushing

"..selama kau masih ada di Fairy Tail.. kita bisa menghabiskan waktu sebanyak yang kau mau, Gray" kata Erza dengan pipi merah wajahnya menatap kearah lantai sembari memainkan kaki kananya. _'How cute..'_ Gray tidak pernah mengira sang Titania yang menyeramkan bisa menjadi semanis ini, ini momen langka..

Mendengar itu kenapa Gray menjadi ragu-ragu dengan rencananya, memang.. jika dia tetap tinggal hubunganya dan Erza akan berkembang.. itu yang selalu Gray inginkan kan ?, tapi disisi lain dia masih mencemaskan kondisinya saat ini... _'kurasa malam ini aku harus memikirkanya dengan serius...'_

"pergilah duluan Erza.. aku akan menyusulmu" kata Gray

"Kau berjanji ?" Erza masih tidak yakin, bagaimana kalau Gray pergi tepat setalah ini ?

"aku berjanji.." kata Gray sambil memberikan kecupan hangat di dahi Erza..

 _._

 _ **Fairy Tail, Guild Hall**_

"Erza-san !" teriak Wendy melihat siapa yang muncul dari balik pintu.

"Oi, darimana saja kau.. kami tidak bisa memulai pesta tanpamu" kata Natsu, Erza sedikit bingung dengan perkataan Natsu.

"Pesta ?" kata Erza bingung, Mira muncul dari belakang dan merangkul sang titania.

"Pesta untuk merayakan Master baru kita.. Erza Scarlet" kata Mira, seluruh penghuni Guild pun bersorak-sorai dan bertepuk tangan, terlihat banyak sekali makanan dan minuman di meja-meja dan ruanganya pun sudah dihias dengan cantik

" _selamat Erza~"_

" _Erza is a MAN !"_

" _Setelah Erza.. akulah yang akan menjadi Master !"_

Teman-temanya pun mulai bergantian member selamat, mulai dari Lucy, Natsu, Mira dan semua penyihir Fairy Tail lainya.

Melihat teman-temanya begitu peduli padanya, Erza terharu.

"Semuanya.. Thanks"

.

-21:00-

Suasana masih ramai, para laki-laki sudah mulai _kebiasaan_ mereka, penyihir-penyihir wanita juga sedang asyik mengobrol sambil minum dan makan masakan spesial buatan Mira.. semua orang tampak senang

Tapi Erza.. masih merasa ada yang kurang.. Gray, walaupun pesta ini sangat menyenangkan tapi tanpa kehadiran Gray-

 _KREEKK !_

Pintu Guild terbuka, semua orang menjadi hening...

"Gray-sama.." kata Juvia

"its about time you showed up.. Stripper.." kata Natsu, tapi pandangan Gray sama sekali bukan pada mereka.. hanya tertuju pada Master baru Fairy Tail.. Erza Scarlet.

"senang kau menepati janjimu Gray.." kata Erza dengan senyum penuh arti, Gray hanya balas tersenyum lantas berlari kearah Natsu, Natsu yang tidak siap menerima pukulan super dingin milik Gray terlontar menabrak tembok.

 _BRUAK !_

"Hoi... siapa yang kau panggil Stripper, Flame Brain!" _'Gray kembali Normal..._ ' batin Erza, semua orang kembali bersorak dan meneruskan kegiatan mereka.

"Geheee ,1-0 buat Gray" kata Gajeel sambil tertawa melihat Natsu

"baiklah ! Bersiap ronde dua Gray !"

"Tunggu.." kata Gray, Natsu menjadi binggung, belum pernah sekalipun Gray menghentikan pertempuran seperti ini

"aku kelaparan , Aku akan akan melawanmu.. setelah aku mengisi perutku" kata Gray sambil berjalan kearah meja penuh dengan makanan, Natsu hanya mendengus kesal, sementara Erza.. dia tahu sebenarnya Gray sedang menghampiri Juvia yang berada di dekat meja makan. _'dia serius mau bicara dengan Juvia ?'_

.

-03:00-

Semua orang sudah kembali ke rumah mereka masing-masih, Erza pun kini sudah berada di kamarnya di Fairy Hills. setelah selesai mandi Erza belum beranjak tidur, hatinya masih gelisah. Dengan ditemani kopi hangat Erza memandangi hujan salju yang tengah turun di balik jendela kamarnya.

"Kira-kira apa yang akan Gray lakukan ya..."

.

"aku ingin tinggal bersama Fairy Tail.. bersamamu, tapi aku sadar..."

"dengan kondisi seperti ini.. aku hanya menyusahkan orang-orang yang dekat denganku saja" kata Gray tangan kirinya memengang erat lengan kananya. _'jadi benar.. perkelahian dengan Natsu tadi benar-benar menjadi pemicunya.. jika begitu aku sudah tidak memiliki pilihan'_

"sebelum aku bisa mengendalikan kekuatanku secara penuh... aku akan pergi jauh, jauh hingga kalian tidak akan bisa menemukanku.."

"jangan khawatir.. aku yakin aku akan kembali, walau harus memakan waktu bertahun-tahun, tapi aku akan kembali.. jadi kumohon, tetap bukalah gerbang Fairy Tail untukku"

"Selamat tinggal semuanya..." _'selamat tinggal Erza..'_

.

Salju mulai mereda, memberi gambaran jelas pemandangan di luar jendela Erza. Erza melihat kearah gerbang Fairy Hills.. kaget, melihat seseorang berdiri di sana.

Erza tidak bisa mengenali orang itu.. tubuhnya tertutup jubah hitam dan wajahnya tidak terlalu jelas karena jarak mereka cukup Jauh, Erza berniat turun dan menghampiri orang tersebut tapi sayang.. orang itu segera berbalik dan bersiap pergi tapi beruntung tiupan angin menyibakan Jubah orang tersebut, mengekspos lengan kananya.

Erza membeku.. dia mengeli lengan itu.. lengan dengan bercak hitam.. hanya satu orang yang memiliki itu.. Gray !

"Sedang apa Gray disini.. jangan-jangan !"

Erza segera berlari secepat kilat menuruni tangga, menghabur ke pintu depan.. sayang sekali Gray sudah menghilang dalam kegelapan..

"..."

"...jadi begitu ?"

"Gray.. aku mengerti apa keputusanmu..." kata Erza hatinya dipenuhi rasa kecewa

"kau memilih pergi ya.. " Air mata pun sudah tak dapat terbendung lagi.

.

 _30 Days Later.._

Gray berdiri diatas tebing di pinggir laut,matanya menyongsong deretan pulai di seberang lautan. _'Fairy Tail.. mereka tak akan bisa menemukanku disini'_

"kangen rumah ya.. Gray" seorang wanita menghampiri Gray dari belakang, Gray tidak mengalihkan pandanganya dari lautan.

"benua Aracitacia.. sangat berbeda dengan kampung halamanku" kata Gray

"Hmm, apa yang berbeda di Ishgar ?" Gray akhirnya berbalik menatap wanita Itu..

"Entahlah.. aku tidak ingin menceritakan soal itu" wanita itu hanya tersenyum

"jangan sok cool begitu Gray.."

"Kenapa kau disini.. mencariku ?"

"..Aku harus pergi ke kerajaan, kaisar membutuhkanku.. sepertinya ada tamu penting dari Ishgar, kau tetaplah disini.. aku akan segera kembali" kata wanita berambut Blonde itu

"tamu penting ? apa salah satu penyihir Suci ?"

"jangan banyak Tanya, aku sudah terlambat !"

"caramu bicara.. oh bukan hanya itu, caramu berpakaian, cara mereka _memanggilmu,_ mengigatkanku pada seseorang" kata Gray, tentu saja yang dia maksud adalah _Erza Scarlet.._

"Oh ? apa dia mantanmu ?"

"..Tch, sudahlah cepat pergi sana _Dimaria !_ "

"Oke.. oke aku pergi, see you later Mr Cool" kata wanita yang dipanggil dimaria itu

"Tunggu.."

"Apa lagi ? tenang saja aku pasti pulang _malam ini"_

"Bukan.. bukan itu, aku mau Tanya, apa nama kerajaan yang kau bicarakan itu"

"..Alvarez"

.

 _ **The End ?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Tadaaa, selesai deh Oneshot ku yang pertama, aku nulis ini karena fanfic aku yang satunya lagi _Stuck(_ Writer Block sialan..) eits tapi tenang men... Ice Shell akan segera Update juga kok, ini udah setengah jadi Chapter 13 nya, GrayZa buat pembukaan (my OTP yes !).. DAT ENDING ! Gray ada di Alvarez.. dan bersama Dimaria Yesta WTF ! karena ini Oneshot nggak akan aku buat sequelnya (kecuali ada yang minta hehehe, ntar jadi twoshots dong)

Alasan kedua aku bikin Fic ini karena aku pengeeen banget nulis Fanfic dengan Setting Manga akhir-akhir ini.. (Avatar Arc-Alvarez Arc) yang masih lama sekali muncul di Ice Shell.

Buat Chapter 2 aku mau bikin pairing yang Jaraaangg banget ada, Gray and... Angel, yap Gray x Angel (yang nonton Key of the Starry Sky Arc, pasti tau kenapa aku masangin mereka) buat Chapter 3 ada yang mau request ? (no Gruvia, Graylu, Graytear untuk sekarang... aku ingin sesuatu yang beda seperti Grayxkagura atau GrayxBrandish )

Thanks udah baca dan..

Tolong di riview ya, aku pengen lihat respon kalian soal Fic Oneshot aku..


	2. Chapter 2

**THE DEMON AND THE FALLEN ANGEL**

 **.**

 **(GrayAngel)**

-14:00-

Hari yang cerah di Magnolia, kota ini kembali bersinar cerah setelah sempat luluh lantak akibat serangan Tartarus, sulut dipercaya kurang dari setahun kota yang sebelumnya berubah menjadi kota mati yang mencekam kini telah hidup kembali.. Thanks for Fairy Tail.

 _ **Magnolia, Central Park**_

Gray sedang menikmati hari yang cerah ini dengan berjalan-jalan ditaman, _sendirian_ .. ya setelah Guild nya dibubarkan beberapa minggu yang lalu, teman-temanya kini terpencar satu sama lain ada yang tetap tinggal ada juga yang memilih pindah dari Magnolia, semua itu mereka lakukan demi pekerjaan baru yang harus mereka jalani.. terbiasa menjadi Penyihir membuat kebanyakan dari mereka kesulitan memilih pekerjaan yang cocok, tidak banyak dari mereka yang memiliki ketrampilan bekerja seperti Mira. Walaupun Gray tahu keberadaan beberapa temanya tapi mereka semua sedang sibuk bekerja.. Gray tidak ingin menagangunya-kecuali Juvia, gadis itu.., dia mengikuti Gray kemanapun dia pergi, untung saja beberapa hari lalu Gray akhirnya dapat membujuk gadis itu untuk bermukim di sebuah desa.. walaupun Gray harus sesering mungkin mengunjunginya agar dia tidak nekat mencarinya lagi..

' _Tch wanita itu.. tidak pernah mengerti, dia sudah kuanggap sebagai adik.. tidak akan lebih dari itu'_ kata Gray dalam hati, berhenti memikirkan Juvia, Gray kembali memikirkan teman-temanya yang lain

"kemana mereka sekarang ya.." sibuk dalam lamunanya Gray tidak menyadari seseorang kini tengah berdiri didepanya.

 _BRUK !  
_ Gray yang tidak menyadarinya kini harus menabrak punggung orang itu, Gray yang kaget segera meminta maaf atas perbuatanya

"O-oh.. maaf tuan aku tidak sengaja" kata Gray kepada orang bermantel ungu di depanya itu. Orang itu segera berbalik menghadap Gray.

"Hei ! siapa yang kau panggil Tuan hah !" kata orang itu, begitu mendengar suaranya Gray baru sadar jika dia seorang wanita.

"Ah, aku salah.. maafkan aku benar-benar tidak tahu, nona" wanita itu tidak menjawab, dia malah begumam pada dirinya sendiri, seolah sudah berhasil memastikan sesuatu.

"Kau.. si Ice Mage dari Fairy Tail... Gray ya ?" kata wanita itu, Gray terkejut seseorang yang belum pernah Gray temui mengenalinya dengan sangat mudah, memang banyak orang mengenalnya.. tapi biasanya Gray harus buka baju dulu agar orang bisa mengenalinya secara Instan..

Wanita itu segera membuka kerudung mantelnya, kini tampak wanita berambut putih panjang dengan bando biru tersenyum kearahnya.. Gray seperti mengenali wajah itu.

"Kau.."

"senang bertemu denganmu lagi, Gray Fullbuster" jawabnya

"Kau.. bukankah kau salah satu anggota dari Oracion Seis !" kata Gray yang akhirnya mengenali wanita itu sepenuhnya, wanita itu hanya mengelengkan kepalanya membuat Gray bingung.

"sekarang aku bukan bagian dari Oracion Seis lagi,..aku memulai hidup baru" katanya, Gray tersenyum lega mendengar dia tidak lagi menjadi penjahat.

"Angel, itu namamu kan ?" Wanita yang dipanggil Angel itu mengelengkan kepalanya lagi, Gray semakin bingung karena dia sangat yakin bahwa nama gadis ini adalah Angel.

"..Sebenarnya nama asliku adalah Solano.. Solano Agria , Angel hanyalah Codename ku" katanya Gray akhirnya mengerti.

"Oh baiklah Solan-"

"Tapi ! aku lebih suka di panggil Angel" kata Angel memotong Gray. _'perempuan yang rumit'_ kata Gray dalam hati.

"..aku mengerti, Angel. Jadi sedang apa kau disini memakai jubah seperti itu?"

"aku sedang jenuh berada di markas jadi aku jalan-jalan.. soal jubah ini Guild baruku sangat tertutup dengan dunia luar jadi aku harus berhati-hati menampakkan wajahku"

"Guild baru.. Eh tunggu dulu... jubah yang kau kenakan itu, terasa familiar" jubah yang dikenakan oleh Angel benar-benar familiar di mata Gray, dia pernah melihat seseorang mengenakan itu sebelumnya.. sayang sekali akibat terlalu lama jauh dari orang-orang yang dikenalnya, dia jadi tidak mengingatnya

"Tentu saja familiar ini kan jubah Crime Sorciere" jawab Angel Gray sedikit terkejut mendengarnya. _'bagaimana aku bisa lupa hal sepenting itu !'_

"K-kau ikut Guild nya Jellal !?" Tanya Gray setengah tak percaya

"Bukan hanya aku.. Midnight, Cobra dan Racer juga bergabung dengan Jellal, apakah ada yang salah ?"

"Uh, tidak.. aku hanya sedikit kaget saja.. yang jelas aku senang kalian kembali ke jalan yang benar" kata Gray, Angel tersenyum mendengar perkataan tulus Penyihir Es itu.

"Jadi.. Gray tinggal dimana kau sekarang ?"

"tempat tinggal ya, setelah Fairy Tail dibubarkan dan rumahku hancur karena kekacauan waktu itu, aku memutuskan untuk berkelana.. untuk mencari _sesuatu,_ biasanya aku tidur di penginapan tapi jika tidak menemukanya terpaksa aku harus tidur di sembarang tempat" kata Gray sama sekali tidak menyinggung soal _Rumah Juvia.._

"Oh.. jadi kau tidak tinggal menetap ya ?" kata Angel sedikit kecewa, kenapa ? tentu saja karena mungkin saja dia tidak akan bertemu Gray lagi setelah ini.

"ya.. tapi aku masih sering datang kekota ini.. berharap bisa bertemu teman lama, seperti hari ini.." Angel merasa lega dan juga.. senang, dia senang sekali Gray mengangapnya seorang teman meskipun sebelumnya mereka adalah musuh dan sempat bertarung. Tak terasa pipinya kini sudah berwana Pink. Menyadarinya dia segera mengalihkan pandanganya.

"Hm kau kenapa ?"

"B-bukan apa-apa.."

Setelah itu tidak ada yang ingin memulai pembicaraan, mereka hanya berdiri disana saja.. kalau dipikir-pikir aneh juga ya ? Angel yang sudah mengatasi _masalahnya_ segera membuka pembicaraan..

"Um, Gray.. mau pergi ke tempatku ?"

"Hah ?" Gray terkejut dengan Undangan mendadak Angel

"j-jangan salah pahan dulu ! aku hanya ingin berterimakasih saja.. kau sudah banyak membantuku" Gray berfikir sejenak, _'ini bagus kan ? maksudku kerumah Angel jelas 100 kali lebih baik daripada pergi ke rumah Juvia.. '_

"baiklah ayo kita kerumahmu" kata Gray, Angel mendadak tersenyum lebar.

"Bagus~ ayo kita pergi, rumahku tidak jauh kok" kata Angel sembari menarik lengan baju Gray, Gray terpaksa harus mengikuti langkahnya yang begitu cepat itu.

'Oi ! jangan terburu-buru seperti itu.."

.

-15:00-

Gray dan Angel akhirnya telah sampai di depan tempat tinggal Angel, sebuah rumah yang minimalis tapi memiliki desain yang sangat Artistik , pekaranganya dipenuhi bunga dan sangat bersih benar-benar terlihat mewah.. apalagi rumah ini terletak di pinggir kota di tepi sungai, mengingatkan Gray kepada rumah teman lamanya.. _'rumah di pinggir sungai.. jadi teringat rumahnya Lucy_ , _sekarang dia tinggal dimana ya'_

"Gray kok bengong, ayo masuk !" kata Angel seraya membuka pintu, Gray segera mengikutinya.. masuk dalam rumahnya Gray benar-benar terkesima bukan hanya luarnya saja yang bagus tapi dalamnya pun juga luar biasa.. perabotan ditata dengan rapi dan strategis.. gelas kaca dan porcelain berwarna-warni tertata rapi di rak kaca, lukisan-lukisan artistic juga menghiasi dinding..

"bagaimana rumahku Gray ?" Tanya Angel

"wow.. aku tidak pernah tau kau punya selera seni yang tinggi" kata Gray memuji

"B-benarkah ?" mendapat pujian seperti itu tidak biasa bagi Angel, wajahnyaberubah merah secara Instan. Angel segera mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Um, duduklah di sofa Gray, aku akan mengambilkan minum" kata Angel sambil melepaskan mantelnya menunjukkan gaun putih berbulu yang biasa dipakainya.

"..Tentu, terimakasih" Gray segera mendudukan dirinya disofa sementara Angel segera menuju dapur

"Buat dirimu nyaman Gray" katanya sebelum masuk pintu dapur, Gray hanya tersenyum melihatnya, benar-benar tidak disangka oleh Gray, Angel bisa seramah ini _'wanita keras kepala yang ambisius dan haus akan kekuatan... tidak kusangka bisa berubah sejauh ini...'_ batin Gray

Beberapa menit kemudian terdengar suara langah kaki dari arah dapur, itu Angel.. dengan membawa nampan dengan dua buah gelas diatasnya tentu saja disertai dengan senyum hangat

"Maaf lama" kata Angel sembari menyuguhkan segelas minuman ke hadapan Gray dan untuknya sendiri.

"Silahkan diminum Gray, cuaca panas jadi aku membuat jus jeruk" kata Angel sopan layaknya seorang tuan rumah yang sedang menjamu tamu. Gray mengucapkan terimakasih kemudian mengambil gelasnya dan mulai meminumnya.

"...Ah, segar sekali" kaat Gray

"Aku senang kau menyukainya !" kata Angel, dia segera mengambil minumanya juga

Beberapa menit berikutnya mereka lalu dengan saling bebasa-basi dan bercerita soal kehidupan baru mereka.

"Jadi sekarang kau bekerja pada Pria Brengsek itu.." kata Gray blak-blakan, benar-benar menunjukkan ketidaksukaanya dengan Jellal

"fufufu kau kelihatanya benar-benar tidak suka pada Jellal ya, aku tahu dia dulu sempat menjadi musuh kalian tapi apa hanya itu alasanya ?" kata Angel penasaran

"bukan itu.. soal itu aku sudah tidak peduli lagi, satu hal yang membuatku sulit memaafkanya adalah dia sudah terlalu banyak menyakiti Erza" kata Gray dengan ekspresi dingin yang sangat menyeramkan.

"Erza ya.. kau sepertinya sangat peduli padanya, apa kau menyukainya?" Tanya Angel

"..aku tidak pernah berfikir seperti itu, selama ini aku mengangapnya sebagai seorang kakak.. kakak yang galak tepatnya"

' _bohong.. aku memang sedikit menyimpan perasaan padanya, tapi aku tahu itu semua mustahil... Erza hanya mencintai satu orang saja.. dan orang itu adalah orang yang paling aku benci di dunia, Jellal'_ kata Gray dalam hati.

Angel hanya menatap mata sang Ice Mage mencoba membaca isi hatinya sekarang. dia sangat mahir membaca isi hati seseorang lewat tatapan mata, Angel tersenyum begitu mengetahui apa yang Gray pikirkan. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide muncul..

"Kau tahu sekarang Jellal dan Erza bekerja bersama.. mereka semakin dekat" kata Angel, dia penasaran apa reaksi Gray soal ini..tak terduga Gray sama sekali tidak terkejut atau bahkan terlihat marah sedikitpun dia hanya memasang Pokerface nya.

"aku sudah tau.. aku pernah melihat mereka" kata Gray mengingat kejadian beberapa minggu lalu saat dia tidak sengaja menjumpai Erza dan Jellal di sebuah Pub, walau dari kejauhan Gray bisa melihat mereka sedang bicara serius..

"Kau tidak marah ? maksudku.. kau benci Jellal kan ?" kata Angel bingung

"seberapa besar pun keinginan ku untuk membekukan kepala si brengsek itu.. selama Erza masih merasa nyaman di dekatnya, aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa"

"memang benar dia sudah melukai hati Erza berkali-kali.. tapi dia jugalah yang bisa membuat Erza bahagia.." kata Gray, Angel tau Gray setengah hati mengatakanya.

"Gray.." tidak ingin terjebak dalam suasana yang melankolis seperti ini, dia segera mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"bicara soal jellal, apa yang sedang Guild kalian selidiki kali ini ?" Tanya Gray, Angel terdiam untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya menjawab.

"aku masih belum tau jelasnya.. tapi Crime Sorciere sedang mengumpulkan informasi tentang sebuah Dark Guild baru..."

"Dark Guild... Baru ?"

"Ya, dari yang kudengar Dark Guild ini sangat Fanatik sekali dengan Zeref.. mereka memujanya bagaikan dewa" mendengar kata Zeref kini hanya ada satu hal dipikiranya... _'END...'_

"Tolong beritahu aku semua yang kau tahu soal Dark Guild itu..!" kata Gray, Angel benar-benar dibuat bingung dengan Gray yang tiba-tiba saja bertingkah aneh.

"Maaf tapi yang kutahu hanya Guild itu memuja Zeref... mungkin Jellal dan Erza tahu lebih banyak.. kerena merekalah yang selama ini menyelidikinya, tapi.. kebetulan sekali Jellal dan Erza sedang keluar kota.. jika kau mau aku bisa mengantarkanmu besok" kata Angel, tampak menghela nafas kecewa.. _'bertemu mereka ya.. sebenarnya aku sama sekali tidak punya keinginan untuk itu, tapi demi END...'_

"bertemu mereka ya.. baiklah, besok tolong antarkan aku ke markas kalian" Angel menyanggupi dengan senang hati

"tentu saja Gray.." suasana menjadi hening lagi, tapi kali ini mereka menikmati keheningan ini sambil meminum minuman mereka, kira-kira sepuluh menit berlalu dalam kesunyian, akhirnya Angel membuka pembicaraan.

"kenapa kau tertarik sekali soal Zeref.."

"err.. Zeref mungkin memiliki informasi soal sesuatu yang sedang aku _Cari..._ "

"Apa yang sedang kau cari, kenapa harus sampai berhubungan dengan si Penyihir hitam itu ?" Tanya Angel

"seseorang.. _bukan_ lebih tepatnya _seekor,_ dan hanya Zeref yang tahu keberadaan Makluk itu _"_ kata Gray

"Dan makluk seperti apa itu ?" Gray merasa dirinya sudah bicara terlalu banyak, bukanya tidak mempercayai Angel.. hanya saja sekarang dia adalah anggota Guild Jellal, jika Jellal mengetahui soal ini situasi akan lebih sulit buat Gray.

"Aku juga belum tahu.. yang Jelas ayahku memintaku untuk mencarinya" Angel benar-benar tidak tau jika sebenarnya Gray tengah berbohong padanya, karena tidak ada yang bisa ditanyakan lagi oleh Angel mereka kembali kedalam suasana hening untuk beberapa saat.

"Kau tahu.. aku juga sedang mencari seseorang" kata Angel, Gray benar-benar terkejut.. Angel mencari seseorang ?

"apa dia musuhmu ? apa kau ingin mengejarnya ?" kata Gray menduga, tapi Angel menggelengkan kepalanya terlihat raut wajahnya berubah menjadi sedih.

"bukan.. aku mencari anggota keluargaku" pernyataan Angel semakin membuat Gray lebih terkejut lagi _'jadi dia masih punya keluarga !?'_

"Orang tuamu ya.." kata Gray mencoba menebak, tapi Angel kembali menggelengkan kepalanya.

"orang tuaku sudah meninggal saat aku masih kecil... orang yang sedang ku cari adalah adik perempuanku.. kita berpisah sewaktu kecil" Angel kemudian menceritakan semuanya, saat dirinya diculik oleh pengikut Zeref meninggalkan adik kecilnya sendirian hingga usahanya bertahun-tahun untuk menemukan adiknya tersebut..

"Mungkin karena otakku pernah dicuci oleh mereka.. ingatanku tentang masa laluku hanya samar-samar, itu yang membuatku semakin sulit untuk mencari tahu dimana adikku selama ini.." Angel kini menundukkan kepalanya kedua tanganya mengepal keras diatas lututnya.. melihat Angel sedang terlarut dalam kesedihan Gray segera bertindak cepat.

 _Dingin.._

Angel merasakan sesuatu yang dingin, betapa terkejutnya ia mendapati bahwa ternyata rasa dingin itu berasal dari telapak tangan Gray.. yang kini mengengam tangan kiri Angel dengan senyuman tulus yang benar-benar menenangkan hati gundah Angel saat ini..

"..Kau tidak perlu mencari sendirian, aku akan membantumu.. percayalah, pertemuan kembali dengan orang-orang yang pernah hilang dalam kehidupan kita benar-benar hal luar biasa.. bahkan tak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata" wajah Lyon, Ultear dan tentu saja sang ayah.. Silver berada dalam pikiran Gray ketika dia mengatakan semua itu pada Angel.

Angel tidak tau harus berkata apa.. hatinya benar-benar bahagia, setidaknya ada seseorang yang benar-benar peduli padanya dan mengerti perasaanya saat ini... _'Gray Fullbuster..'_

"terimakasih Gray aku senang mendengarnya.. " kata Angel dengan senyum manis dan mata yang berkaca-kaca, Gray baru pertama kali melihat _sisi lain_ seperti ini dari seorang Angel.. tidak bisa perpaling darinya _'manis sekali...A-apa!'_

Melihat Gray bersikap aneh Angel segera menanyainya

"Hm kau kenapa ?" kata Angel

"Uh.. bukan apa-apa.."kata Gray sambil memalingkan wajahnya berusaha menutupi warna pipinya yang memerah _'bersikaplah Cool Gray !hanya karena melihat senyum manisnya sekali saja membuatku jadi OOC !? yang benar saja '_

"Kau terlihat lucu jika sedang salah tingkah" kata Angel dengan senyum menyeringai

".. ini benar-benar memalukan"

"ahahaha"

Suasana diantara mereka kembali menjadi hangat, selanjutnya.. mereka saling bercerita tentang perngalaman masa kecil mereka.. tapi tidak ada kesedihan, ya.. walaupun masa kecil mereka penuh dengan penderitaan dan kesedihan.. kali ini hanya ada tawa mengiringi disaat salah seorang dari mereka mulai bercerita..

.

-18:00-

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat, tanpa disadari, di luar sang Surya sudah membenamkan dirinya digantikan oleh cahaya sang rembulan. Gray pun menengok jendela.. melihat hari mulai gelap mau tidak mau dia harus segera menyudahi kunjunganya.

"..Tak terasa sudah mulai gelap diluar, aku harus segera pergi" kata Gray, Angel pun terlihat sedikit kecewa

"...sudah mau pulang ?"

Sebenarnya dalam hati Gray ingin tinggal lebih lama, tapi dia mau pergi ke tempat Juvia malam ini dan lokasinya cukup jauh dari Magnolia

' _apa boleh buat.. walaupun malas sekali kesana tapi aku harus tetap pergi ke tempat Juvia.. aku harus mendapatkan izinya, aku tidak mau dia mengikutiku dalam mencari Zeref.. ini terlalu berbahaya'_

"Iya ada sesuatu yang harus kulakukan, besok aku akan kembali untuk memintamu membawaku kepada Jellal dan Erza" Gray pun sudah beranjak dari tempatnya duduk

"Hati-hati di jalan..." Graypun segera menuju kearah pintu depan diikuti Angel yang mengantarkanya, tepat saat Gray sudah mengengam Knob pintu, keanehan pun terjadi...

"Ugh.." mendadak pandangan Gray mulai kabur, kepalanya mendadak pusing, dan tubuhnya mulai bergetar samapi-sampai Knob yang dipengangnya mengeluarkan suara.

'G-Gray !" Angel dengan sigap segera menopang tubuh lunglai Gray.

' _Sialan...kenapa disaat seperti ini !'_

"H-hei Gray ! kau kenapa !?" Angel sudah mulai panic, segeralah dia membawa tubuh lemas Gray kembali ke sofa.

"Aku.. Aku-Ugh.. " belum sempat Gray menyelesaikan kalimatnya Angel sudah memotongnya lebih dulu

"Gray Lenganmu..." Angel tercengang melihat kulit di lengan kanan Gray berubah menghitam, Gray merutuki dirinya karena lupa menutupi lenganya.

' _Sial.. kenapa aku tidak membawa mantel berlengan panjangku !'_

"Jangan cemaskan aku.. ini hanya efek samping dari sihirku, sebentar lagi juga akan bagiakan" kata Gray suaranya masih terdengar lihir seperti sedang menahan rasa sakit. Angel tidak menyangka jika sihir baru Gray memiliki efek samping seperti ini, memang belum ada Devil Slayer lain di Ishgar kecuali Gray, informasinya masih sangat minim di perpustakaan sihir milik Oracion Seis yang cukup banyak menyimpan Lost magic tidak ada catatan Devil Slayer sama sekali, bahkan Angel baru mendengarnya dari catatan jellal dan Erza soal Tragedi Tartarus.. seperti yang mereka berdua simpulkan sihir Devil Slayer memang adalah _senjata rahasia_ untuk menaklukan Iblis dari buku Zeref...

Sudah 15 menit berlalu dan belum ada tanda-tanda Gray akan segera baikan ,Angel tidak akan membiarkan Gray pergi dengan kondisi seperti ini

"Pokoknya kau nggak boleh pergi, malam ini kau tidur disini !" perintah Angel

"Tapi-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian Aku memaksa !" kata Angel dengan aura hitam disekelilingnya, jika terus bersikeras Gray tidak akan lolos dari si Angel Of Death ini..

' _ada baiknya aku menurut.. lagipula aku tidak akan sampai kerumah Juvia dengan kondisi seperti ini...'_

"Aku.. baiklah aku akan tetap tinggal" kata Gray, Angel tersenyum lega mendengarnya, Angel pun segera memapah Gray menuju salah satu kamar di lantai dua, bersusah payah menaiki tangga sambil membawa tubuh kekar Gray akhirnya mereka sampai di ruanganya, segeralah Angel merebahkan Gray diatas kasur sambil mengelap keringat yang mengucur di dahi Angel

"Pheww , bagaimana bisa kau seberat itu padahal tubuhmu seksi sekali" kata Angel

"..kamar siapa ini ?" kata Gray mengabaikan perkataan Angel sebelumnya.

"hanya untuk berjaga-jaga sewaktu-waktu jika adikku kembali.. tapi kau boleh memakainya"

"Ugh.. thanks, kurasa aku mau segera istirahat saja" kata Gray sembari memejamkan matanya mencoba untuk tidur

"Istirahatlah sepuasmu Gray tapi jangan sampai melewatkan sarapan ya" gurau Angel, Gray hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

Angel pun segera keluar dari kamar dan mematikan lampu. kemudian kembali menuruni tangga untuk kembali membersihkan gelas dan sisa cemilan di atas meja.

.

-17:00-

Angel berada di ruang perpustakaan pribadinya, berbagai buku tentang sihir yang berhasil dia kumpulkan semua dia baca satu persatu. Angel penasaran sekali tentang _efek samping_ yang dibicarakan Gray.

-22-00-

 _ **Magnolia Forest**_

Jellal, Erza dan Machbeth sedang mendirikan tenda di dalam hutan

"Kita bermalam disini.. " kata Jellal

"Tch Aku tidak percaya kita tidak berhasil menemukan petunjuk sama sekali, sial blablabla" kata Machbeth, jellal tidak menghiraukan semua umpatan dari Machbeth dan fokus pada Erza yang sedang mengelap pedangnya.

"Bagaimana dengan mata kirimu.." kata Jellal terdengar cemas, ya.. mata kiri Erza kini tengah diperban

"sudah baikan.. " jawabnya singkat

"aku tidak percaya musuh memiliki sihir mengerikan seperti itu.." teringat saat mata Kiri Erza tertusuk karena sihir telekinesis dari musuh yang baru mereka hadapi membuat Jellal terus merasa bersalah.

"dan lebih buruknya, mereka tidak tau apa-apa soal Avatar" kata Machbeth

"Erza.. kita akan membawamu ke Nyonya Porlyusica dia tau cara menyembuhkan matamu" kata Jellal mencoba membuat Erza lebih baik, Erza hanya mengangguk dengan tatapan kosong _'kelihatanya dia masih terpukul..'_

"Porlyusica ya.. nenek itu. Dia yang menyembuhkan matamu kan ?"

"Ya.. tanpa dia sekarang aku sudah buta"

"Itu karena kau menghancurkan matamu sendiri"

"tapi itu Karena sihir Nightmaremu.."

"Tch..."

.

 _ **Angel House, Library**_

Setelah hampir menyerah akhirnya angel menemukan sebuah petunjuk dari salah satu jurnal yang dia dapatkan dari Jellal beberapa hari yang lalu.

' _Jurnal Master Hades.. Ultear mendapatkan ini dari bangkai kapal Griemore Heart, karena sekarang dia sudah tidak bersama kita lagi.. mungkin kau yang harus menyimpanya'_ Angel mengingat perkataan jellal.

"master Hades memang menulis secara singkat soal sihir pembasmi Iblis.. inikah sihir Gray ? disini dikatakan.."

" _Sihir Pembunuh Iblis.. dikatakan sebagai salah satu sihir terkuat, dalam hidupku aku tidak pernah menemukan pengguna sihir ini.. diusiaku yang tua ini aku sudah mengetahui hampir semua sihir di benua ini bermacam-macam tipe Dragonslayer dan Godslayer aku temukan tapi aku belum menemukan pengguna sihir jenis ini, sampai akhirnya aku mendengar.. salah satu Guild hitam Aliansi kami yang sangat tertutup, Tartaros memiliki anggota yang menguasai sihir Jenis ini..akhirnya setelah cukup lama, aku pun berkesempatan untuk bertemu denganya, ternyata dia adalah seorang pria gagah yang memakai armor umurnya tidak beda jauh dari Bluenote.. aku pun menanyainya soal sihir ini, tentu saja untuk menambah pengetahuanku..._ " Angel pun membalik halaman selanjutnya.

" _Pria ini memiliki sihir tipe Es, kekuatanya sudah terbukti lebih kuat dari Godslayer, dimana dia membekukan api hitam Zancrow dengan mudah.. hanya ada satu hal yang membuat sihir ini berbahaya bagi penggunanya, layaknya Dragonslayer.. jika menggunakan sihir ini secara berlebihan maka akan mengubah tubuh sang pengguna , hanya saja perubahanya jauh lebih cepat.. jika Dragonslayer berubah menjadi Naga, mungkin saja Devil slayer akan berubah menjadi Iblis..? saat aku Tanya dia hanya tertawa"_

Hanya itu yang tertulis di Jurnal ini, walaupun tidak selengkap yang Angel pikir tapi setidaknya dia mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada Gray.

"hah.. sayang sekali tidak ada catatan soal _obat penawar_ atau _cara pengendalianya_ "

Angel menutup jurnal itu dan menyimpanya kembali di rak buku kemudian dia melirik kearah jam dinding.

"jam sebelas malam.. kurasa aku harus istirahat, tapi aku harus memastikan dulu Gray sudah tertidur.."

.

Gray berdiri di tepi sungai tangan kirinya memegang erat lengan kananya, udara malam tidak membuatnya dingin.. dia pun berjongkok melihat refleksinya di pantulan air tanganya mengulur mengapai permukaan air seolah ingin menyentuh pantulan wajah Gray, tapi begitu jari jemari Gray membuat kontak.. air disekelilingnya pun membeku secara instan.

"merasa baikan Gray..." Gray sempat tersentak hingga membuat Es di permukaan air retak terkena jarinya, dia pun segera berdiri melirik ke sumber suara.

".. aku pikir kau sudah tidur"

"Ya aku baru mau tidur, tapi aku sadar kau tidak ada di kamar jadi aku mencarimu.. kau membuat aku panik aku pikir kau mau pergi diam-diam"

"Aku tahu batasku Angel... aku tidak mungkin bisa keluar magnolia dengan kondisi seperti ini" Angel perlahan-lahan berjalan menghampiri Gray.

"Jangan mendekat !" kata Gray membuat Angel berhenti ditempat, Gray hanya melirik kearahnya, Posisi Gray menghadap kesamping Angel hanya bisa melihat separuh bagian kiri tubuhnya. _'apa dia menyembunyikan sesuatu'_

"Aku tidak mau kau melihatku dalam kondisi seperti ini.." sambung Gray

"Gray, apa yang terjadi.. kau bisa ceritakan padaku, kau tidak perlu menanggung semuanya _sendiri_.."

Gray hanya membalikkan dirinya menghadap kearah Angel..cahaya bulan yang terang membuat Angel dengan jelas bisa melihat Gray, dia terkejut melihatnya.. _Black Mark_ , separuh tubuh dan wajah Gray kini diselimuti oleh _Black Mark_ , pupil matanya juga berubah menjadi merah. Baru sebentar menunjukkanya Gray buru-buru berbalik membelakangi Angel

"Lihat kan.. setengah dariku sudah berubah"

"kau terlalu banyak menggunakan sihirmu kan.." kata Angel kembali melangkah mendekati Gray, Gray sempat kaget mendengar Angel mengetahuinya, tapi memilih tidak menanyakan darimana dia mengetahui itu.

"Saat aku baru mendapatkan kekuatan ini.. aku seperti pembunuh berdarah dingin, aku memburu Iblis di semua tempat yang pernah aku lewati, ratusan iblis telah aku musnahkan semua itu semata-mata demi membalaskan dendam Guruku, Ibu, dan tentu saja Ayah yang semuanya dibunuh oleh Iblis, begitu aku sadar jika Sihir ini mulai merubah diriku.. itu sudah terlambat"

"kalau begitu berhentilah menggunakan sihir itu !" tentu saja Gray tidak bisa melakukan itu

"sebelum aku menghancurkan _target utama_ ku, aku tidak akan berhenti.."

"kalau begitu ajaklah aku bersamamu !" kata Angel dengan suara memohon, Gray hanya menggelengkan kepalanya

"tidak bisa.."

"kenapa tidak bisa ?"

"Perjalananku sangat berbahaya aku tidak bisa melibatkanmu, lagipula _Malaikat tidak bisa bersama dengan seorang Iblis"_

 _GRIP !_

Sepasang tangan mendekap tubuh Gray dari belakang, Gray benar-benar terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Angel saat ini _'Apa dia sedang Memelukku !?'_

"Angel.."

"Kau ingat.. saat kau menyelamatkanku dari diriku sendiri, saat dimana kau menyegel kegelapan dalam diriku"

"..."

"saat itulah kau membuka jalan untukku.. memulai kehidupan baru, sebagai sorang Angel, kemudian Jellal memberiku kesempatan untuk menebus dosaku.. itu semua karena kau"

"..Lalu kenapa kau mau mengikutiku, aku sekarang berjalan dalam kegelapan !" memang benar, demi mencapai tujuanya Gray bahkan rela menghabisi siapapun yang menghalangi jalanya, dan jelas itu bukanlah perbuatan baik.

"meski kau berjalan dalam kegelapan.. meskipun aku harus kembali kesana, aku tetap akan mengikutimu karena bagiku kau adalah _Cahaya_ yang sebenarnya" pengakuanya membuat Gray tersentuh.

"cahaya yang menuntunku kedalam kehidupan baru, aku tidak peduli jika aku harus menjadi _Fallen Angel_ demi mengikuti seorang _Iblis_ " Dekapan tangan Angel semakin erat Gray sudah kehabisan kata-kata lagi, kini sebuah perasaan muncul di dalam dirinya, perasaan itu seolah menahan Noda ini untuk terus menyebar dalam dirinya

' _perasaan ini.. aku merasakanya, noda ditubuhku terasa tertarik kembali... Angel'_

"Apa kau yakin soal keputusanmu..." kata Gray kini bola matanya sudah berubah kembali seperti normal.

"Sangat ! sangat yakin !" Gray pun meletakkan tanganya diatas telapak tangan Angel, benar saja itu membuat pipi Angel memerah tapi kini dia tidak mencoba menyembunyikanya

"Kalau itu keputusanmu...aku tidak bisa menyangkal lagi, aku akan melindungimu sampai semuanya berakhir" kata Gray seraya berbalik, kini wajah mereka bedua berhadapan... Gray perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya jantung Angel sudah berdegup kencang.

' _Gosh ! apa dia akan melakukannya ! apa dia aka... menciumku'_ Hati Angel sudah kegirangan sendiri. Berbagai pikiran _yang-tidak-tidak_ terbayang di kepala Angel

 _Cup.._

Bibir Gray mengecup dahi Angel, waktu serasa terhenti saat itu. Di bawah terangnua sinar rembulan malam ini mereka berdua telah berbagi moment yang tak akan pernah mereka lupakan.

walaupun tidak seperti yang Angel bayangkan tapi rasanya tetap saja dia sangat bahagaia.. _'walaupun nggak seperti yang aku harapkan.. tapi untuk permulaan bolehlah'_

"Thanks.. karenamu Noda hitamku berhenti" kata Gray denganw ajahnya yang kembali bersih dari noda hitam.. sesaat memandang mata indah Angel sebelum melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"Aku akan kembali beristrahat, kau juga jangan bangun terlalu larut.. besok kita akan ke tempat nenek Porlyusica" kata Gray

"E-eh B-bukanya kita akan ketempat jellal..." Angel tidak menduga ada perubahan rencana seperti ini.

"kita akan kesana setelah kita kembali dari rumah nenek, karena sekarang mungkin aku telah menemukan _Obat penawar_ ku" Kata Gray memandang lurus kearah Angel, Angel yang sepertinya mengerti apa yang dimaksud _obat_ dari Gray kini tersenyum manis kearahnya.

"Baiklah kita harus bangun pagi, rumah Nyonya Porlyusica kan jauh, dan Gray..." sebuah ide brilliant muncul di kepala Angel.

"Apa lagi ?"

"untuk berjaga-jaga kalau kau berubah sewaku-waktu.. ada baiknya kau tidur _bersamaku_ malam ini"

"Hah !?" Gray terkejut mendengarnya _'A-apa aku tidak salah dengar !?' ,_ Angel kini mengedipkan sebelah matanya kearah Gray dengan seringaian _nakal_

"Jangan banyak protes ! ini demi kebaikanmu" kata Angel sembari menarik kerah baju Gray dan menyeretnya ke dalam rumah _'well.. sepertinya ini akan jadi malam yang panjang...'_ kata Angel dalam hatinya

Gray hanya pasrah saja diseret ke _Angel Lair_

' _You must be kidding...'_

 _._

 _ **THE END**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Aw yeah ! Crackpair for the win !, aku sukaa GrAngel, setting fic ini saat timeskip 1 tahun abis Arc tartarus. Nggak sempet baca ulang sih jadi kalau ada yang nggak cocok sama Manga yang mohon ampun aja XD, oke buat Chapter 3.. Gray X *shuffle*... dan hasilnya adalah ! Gray X Levy ! (OMG is Gonna Piss Gajeel off for sure !)

And.. Thanks for Reviews I Like you guys

 _ **Viperhat :**_ OMG Yes.. Yes ! talk about pairing, were in the same Taste ! like all of your suggestion, actually Gray x Ur is one of my Fav..(yeah call me Weird XD but I like StudentXTeacher)

 _ **Crackshipper :**_ thanks for reviewing my fic bro/sis :-D, and sorry, I cant open your link.. but Im pretty sure youre trying to show me GrayxEdo Lucy doujin from Milady666 right ? don't worry ! Gray x Edo Lucy is already on my List !

Buat yang baca, tolong review ya :-D eh dan baca juga Iced Shell aku , sampai ketemu di Chapter 3~


End file.
